Humanity's Greatest Bedtime Story
by Ayumi Rivaille
Summary: El hijo de Eren y Levi tiene una pesadilla, pero Eren ha salido esta noche, así que la tarea de contar historias a recaído en Levi. Él cuenta a su hijo la mejor historia que él sabe. Principalmente Riren/Ereri, pasado mpreg, ahora una serie de historias! by Gothic Dancer. Traducción Autorizada.
1. Bedtime Story

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama; esta historia pertenece a **Gothic Dancer** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla **únicamente** en este sitio. Si sabes escribir en Inglés agradecería que tus reviews los escribieras en el fic original sino déjalos aquí y yo se los hago llegar. El fic original puedes encontrarlo en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Levi gruñó sintiendo las manitas sobre él despertándolo de su sueño. Pestañeó un par de veces, y la pequeña figura de pie junto a su cama se enfocó. Esos ojos grandes y verdes estaban fijos sobre él, y observó las lagrimas acumularse en ellas. Suspirando por la nariz, restregó los ojos y se levantó sosteniéndose en su codo. "¿Qué pasa, bebé?", dijo.

El niño gimoteó y aferró el peluche en llevaba en sus brazos fuertemente contra su pecho. "Pesadilla".

Levi asintió, bostezando y sentandose erguido. Cogió al niño y lo recostó en su regazo suavemente, sosteniéndolo cerca. El niño inmediatamente se acurrucó a él visiblemente relajado.

No hace mucho tiempo, esto no habría pasado. Levi nunca había sido capaz de tener esta imagen de ser tierno y cariñoso con nadie. Él era un soldado, un soldado disciplinado, estricto y exigente, y pensó que así sería siempre. Pero entonces, de repente, él tenía una persona en su vida que lo necesitaba, que dependían de él para todo. Tan pronto como el niño había nacido, sintió su corazón crecer y estallar con un amor que no sabía que existían. Movió la cabeza ligeramente como meditó sobre esto, sostiendo al niño en sus brazos.

"Está bien", murmuró, presionando sus labios contra la frente del niño. "Sólo fue un mal sueño. No era real. Estás a salvo."

Esto pareció consolar al niño, porque su control sobre su juguete relajado. Levi frotó su brazo dulcemente y enterró la nariz su cabello y el niño asentía, frotándose los ojos. "¡Gracias, papá!"

Levi deja que la más pequeña de sus sonrisas aparezca sus labios. El hecho de que él podría traer confort y felicidad a otra persona, que él podría hacer algo más que matar, sentir luz en su corazón. Había pasado muchos años peleando y matando, sin saber nunca que era capaz de dar amor y vida. Por primera vez en su vida, él estaba verdaderamente sorprendido de sí mismo.

El niño lo miró y sonrió. "Papá", dijo, "¿Cuento?"

Levi contuvo el aliento y sus ojos estrechos ligeramente se abrieron. ¿Un cuento? Ah no, ese era el trabajo de su esposo. El era terrible contando historias infantiles.

Pero Eren no estaba allí. Pasaba la noche con Jean, Armin, Mikasa y el resto de la pandilla del escuadrón 104 de cadetes, y no estaría en casa hasta mañana. Cuando se trataba de consolar a su hijo, esta vez, Levi estaba por su cuenta.

Y estaba aterrorizado.

Pero esos ojos grandes y verdes seguían mirando con expectación, y Levi no podía decir que no. Esos hermosos ojos que su hijo había heredado de su padre serían su muerte. Él no podía resistirse siempre que su marido o su hijo lo miraran con ellos, y eran aún más imposibles de resistir cuando ambos conjuntos lo miraban al mismo tiempo. Levi gruñó por lo bajo. Él había perdido ante los dos, y le hacían ser blando.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Levi se inclinó contra la cabecera de la cama King-size colocándose las mantas calientes, suaves alrededor de sí mismos, su hijo aún acurrucado en su pecho. El niño abrazó a su peluche y sonrió, satisfecho que tendrá pensamientos felices cuando se quede dormido otra vez.

"Muy bien,"dijo Levi,"Érase una vez..."

_Un pueblo tranquilo en el campo. Generalmente no sucedía nada emocionante en el pueblo, y la gente estaba muy asustada cuando un monstruo gigante y horrible apareció y comenzó a destruir todo. Por suerte, había guerreros muy fuertes en el pueblo, y fueron capaces de capturar al monstruo. Lo trajeron a una prisión secreta subterránea donde no haría daño a nadie._

_Aunque había algo extraño en el monstruo. En cuanto se dio cuenta que no podía salir de la cárcel, dejó de intentar escapar. Uno de los guerreros, un hombre joven, vino a visitarlo, y se sorprendió de que el monstruo parecía triste._

_"¿Por qué no intentas escapar?" preguntó el hombre._

_"Porque nunca he podido deshacer esta maldición" el monstruo respondió._

_"¿Tú no eres en realidad un monstruo?" el hombre preguntó._

_"No sé", respondió el monstruo. "He sido un monstruo durante mucho tiempo que no recuerdo si alguna vez me he mirado de alguna otra manera. Sólo sé que ahora miro de esta manera debido a la maldición"._

_El hombre sentía muy mal para el monstruo, pero seguía siendo cuidadoso. Quería asegurarse de que el monstruo no estaba tratando de engañarlo. "¿Qué es lo que puede romper la maldición?" preguntó._

_"No es 'qué',"dijo el monstruo. "Es 'quién'. Una persona puede romper la maldición, pero no sé quién"_

_"Oh, entiendo,"dijo el hombre. "Tú no estabas tratando de destruir nuestra aldea. Buscabas la persona que podría romper la maldición."_

_Y así, por las próximas semanas, el hombre visitó el monstruo cada día. Él trajo las comidas y hablaba con él sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurría. Dijo que sobre el mundo exterior y lo hermoso que era, de la aldea y cuán feliz generalmente era, sobre los guerreros y cómo ponen sus vidas en la línea para proteger a la gente sin importar nada, todo._

_Pero entonces, un día, el monstruo le preguntó sobre la familia y los amigos y el hombre se puso muy triste. "No tengo ninguna familia o con amigos", dijo. "Todos murieron hace mucho tiempo. Así que supongo que estoy solo, también."_

_"No, tú no lo estás"el monstruo dijo, sonriendo dulcemente. "Me tienes a mí. Y no estoy solo tampoco, porque te tengo a ti."_

_El hombre y el monstruo se convirtieron en amigos. Pronto el hombre en realidad había confiado en tanto que entró a la celda de la prisión y se sentó a su lado. Finalmente, fue capaz de convencer a los otros guerreros a dejar que el monstruo saliera de su celda y regresarlo sobre la tierra. Con los guerreros vigilandolo constantemente, la gente del pueblo no tenía miedo, y llegaron a confiar en él cuando vieron cómo amistoso era con ellos. Todo el pueblo volvió a ser pacífico, y el hombre y el monstruo eran muy felices._

_Pero entonces, un día, otro monstruo llegó a la aldea, y éste no era en absoluto agradable. Y, peor aún, no fue solo. Docenas de otros monstruos malos siguieron al pueblo, y comenzaron a destruir todo. Los guerreros intentaron detenerlos, pero eran demasiados. Incluso el joven, quien era en realidad el más fuerte de todos los guerreros, fue fácilmente derrotado._

_El monstruo bueno cargó al hombre herido en sus manos grandes y empezó a llorar. "No, por favor no mueras", dijo. "Por favor, no, te prometo que derrotaré a cada uno de estos monstruos malos. !Lo haré yo mismo si tengo que! !Por favor no mueras!" Frotó suavemente la punta de su nariz contra el pecho del hombre antes de dejarlo en un lugar seguro y correr hacia los monstruos malos. Dejó salir fuertes rugidos y luchó con todos y cada uno de ellos, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro._

_Otro guerrero acudió __a auxiliar al joven, y con un poco de ayuda, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, vio al monstruo bueno luchar contra los monstruos malos solos, !Y estaba ganando! Los monstruos malos cayeron uno por uno hasta que no quedara ninguno. El pueblo clamó con alegría y celebraba la victoria del monstruo bueno, pero no tenía fuerzas para unirse a ellos, y cayó sobre un campo de flores con un fuerte golpe. El joven se asustó y corrió hacia el buen monstruo, y empezó a llorar cuando vio cuan herido estaba el monstruo bueno._

_"!Por favor, despierta!" le decía el hombre rogando, golpeando sus manos contra la cara del monstruo.__"!Por favor no te mueras!"_

_Los ojos del monstruo se abrieron, y sonrió por el hombre. "Estoy tan feliz... estás vivo," dijo, pero luego sus ojos se cerraron otra vez._

_El hombre seguía llorando y presiona su brazos y su cuerpo contra la cara del monstruo. "Por favor no te mueras", susurró. "No quiero perder más amigos. Por favor, me preocupo mucho por ti. Yo...Yo te amo."_

_Y, así, una nube gigante de vapor salió del cuerpo del monstruo. Era tan espeso que el hombre tuvo que saltar atrás, y no podía ver nada. Pero pronto el vapor se levantó en el aire, y cuando finalmente disipó, cuerpo del monstruo había desaparecido. Ahí en cambio estaba otro joven que lentamente comenzó a parpadear y miró el guerrero con una mirada de pura alegría. "¡Lo lograste!", exclamó. "!Tú rompiste la maldición! Los monstruos malos me quitaron toda mi familia y amigos cuando era pequeño __me maldijeron_ para convertirme en uno de ellos, así que nunca podría amar o ser amado. ¡Pero el hecho de que me amas me salvó! ¡Yo también te amo!".

_El guerrero jadeó mientras el otro joven estaba parado y extendió sus brazos para él. Asintiendo con la cabeza y llorando lágrimas de felicidad, saltó a los brazos del hombre, sabiendo que nunca estaría solo, nunca más._

"Los dos hombres inmediatamente comenzaron a vivir juntos y, unos años más tarde, se casaron. Y luego, otros pocos años más tarde-"

Levi detuvo cuando escuchó un suave ronquido en su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y había aparecido una pequeña sonrisa en su hijo, quien ya se había quedado dormido. El niño parecía estar en paz abrazandoó a su peluche, que era en realidad una versión amigable de Eren Titan. Era su juguete favorito, pues sus padres le habían dicho al dárselo a él que siempre lo protegería.

Levi da un beso sobre la cabeza del chico y lo acuesta junto a él en la cama, metiendo las mantas a su alrededor. La leve sonrisa todavía adornaba sus labios cuando le susurró al oído el final de la historia.

"Otros pocos años más tarde, tuvieron un niño precioso, y eran los más felices nunca podrían ser. El fin".

Otro beso.

"Buenas noches, bebé, dulces sueños".

* * *

La puerta se abrió a media mañana del día siguiente. "¡Estoy en casa!"

"¡Papi!"el niño chilló, corriendo desde la cocina y saltando a los brazos de su padre. Eren rió y recogió al niño y lo abrazó a su pecho, dejando besos por toda su cara. El niño se rió con entusiasmo y lo abrazó firmemente alrededor de su cuello mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina.

Frente a la estufa estaba Levi, calentando una mezcla de avena y fruta para los tres. Eren, que ahora se elevaba sobre Levi con 6'5 ", se agachó y le dio a su esposo un beso. Cuando se separaron, Levi le mostró una sonrisa, algo que ha estado haciendo más seguido recientemente. "Bienvenido a casa", dijo, tomando gentilmente a su hijo y llevándolo hacia el suelo. Le entregó unos platos y dijo: "Ve a poner la mesa."

"¡Está bien!"dijo el niño alegremente, y corrió a la habitación contigua.

Tan pronto como se había ido, Levi lanzó a Eren una mirada un tanto divertida. "Tú no tienes autorizado salir de noche nunca más, mocoso estúpido" dijo. "Tuve que escribir la próxima gran novela de la humanidad a causa de ello."

"¿TÚ contaste un cuento anoche?" Eren parecía legítimamente aturdido, y sólo lo molestaba más a Levi.

El mayor suspiró. "No actúes como es la cosa más impresionante que he hecho, idiota. No fue ni siquiera ficticia. Te la cuento a veces, pero ya lo sabes".

Una sonrisa se había mostrado en el rostro de Eren, y plantó un beso en los labios de Levi. Cuando rió durante el beso, Levi lo empujó y juguetonamente golpeó el brazo. Eren no dejó de sonreír incluso cuando lo hizo. Y ambos seguían sonriendo mientras llevaban el desayuno al comedor, donde su hijo estaba esperándolos pacientemente.

Un guerrero, un monstruo bueno y su bebé.

FIN

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	2. Proposal Story

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama; esta historia pertenece a **Gothic Dancer** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla **únicamente** en este sitio. Si sabes escribir en Inglés agradecería que tus reviews los escribieras en el fic original sino déjalos aquí y yo se los hago llegar. El fic original puedes encontrarlo en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

"Por cierto", dijo Eren mientras llenó la cuchara con los granos dulces en su tazón de desayuno "No coman demasiado. Connie invitó a toda la banda a un picnic para el almuerzo. Me dijo que cada uno deberíamos traer algo."

Levi levantó una ceja a su marido y sostuvo su propia cuchara llena a sus labios. "¿Para qué?", dijo con sospechas y leve disgusto en su voz. Sí, Connie era el tipo de persona que le gustaba divertirse con un grupo grande de personas, pero su idea de diversión suele incluir alcohol y algún truco ridículo que implica el equipo de maniobras. Un picnic también parecía fuera de lugar para su gusto. Y además, la idea de comer en el suelo causó repulsión a Levi. Mesas afuera estaban bien mientras habían sido limpiadas, pero mantas en el suelo dejando poca protección contra el polvo, insectos, animales pequeños y gérmenes en general. ¿Por qué alguien lo encontraría divertido?. A menos que...

"Sasha está tratando de conseguir comida gratis, ¿verdad?".

Eren soltó un bufido divertido. "Posiblemente. Ella pudo haber mandado la invitación para hacerlo menos sospechoso."

El hombre más rodó sus ojos y tragó la última cucharada de su desayuno. "Supongo que esos idiotas están hechos uno para el otro."

"Por favor, Sasha tiene buenos instintos y Connie podría no ser demasiado brillante, pero no son idiotas. "

"Eso está abierto a interpretación".

Ahora fue turno de Eren a rodar sus ojos. Así como Levi se había ablandado con los años, entre el matrimonio y la llegada de su niño, todavía tenía esa misma personalidad gruñona. Fue realmente reconfortante para Eren, saber que el hombre del que había enamorado nunca iba a cambiar demasiado.

Levi estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando lo golpeó un pensamiento. "¿Vamos fuera de los muros para este picnic?"

"¡Ah, entonces VAMOS a ir!" Eren sonrió descaradamente, causando su hijo reír sobre su cuchara llena y lanzar salpicaduras de avena en la mesa. El niño respingó por lo que había hecho y miró a su padre con ojos temerosos. Él le había enseñado desde el momento en que él podía entender el lenguaje humano a no hacer un desastre en cualquier lugar en la casa, y había visto cómo vigorosamente su papá limpia cada vez que algo no estaba en sus estándares de limpieza, así que esperaba un regaño y el castigo.

Levi vio el pánico en la cara de su hijo y dejó escapar un suspiro largo y pesado a través de su nariz. Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo, se paró y caminó hasta donde estaba el pequeño lío. "Los accidentes ocurren. Intenta no hacerlo otra vez,"murmuró besado la cabeza del chico, limpiar los alimentos lejos y mirando a su marido. "Entonces? ¿Dentro o fuera de las murallas?

Los labios de eren inclinación hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. "Connie quiere ir afuera".

Levi asintió con la cabeza. "Llevaremos nuestro equipo por si acaso". Miró al niño, cuya expresión había aligerado pero todavía tenía cierta cautela. Viendo esto y no querer ver miedo en los ojos grandes y hermosos, se arrodilló al nivel del niño y dijo: "¿Qué crees que deberíamos traer para Connie tío y tía Sasha?"

* * *

Las puertas se cerraron detrás del grupo cuando se dirigieron hacia un lugar abierto, cómodos a sólo un kilómetro lejos de las paredes. Gracias a Erwin, Levi y los esfuerzos combinados de toda la Legión de Reconocimiento y mezclado con la recuperación de Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie al volver al lado de la humanidad, la población de titanes habían disminuido drásticamente en pocos años. Los avistamientos de titanes se estaban volviendo cada vez más raros, y la amenaza de invasión era casi inexistente. Unos pocos todavía recorrían la zona general fuera de los muros, pero raramente atacan en grupos. Un titán frente a todo un grupo de soldados veteranos de la Legión de Reconocimiento no era nada. Por lo tanto, era peligroso aventurarse fuera (todavía permanecer cerca) las murallas sin caballos, pero de todos modos todos los soldados generalmente traen sus equipos maniobra. Mejor paranoico que ser comido.

Al llegar a una zona fría, sombreada pero abierta, mantas fueron establecidas y los platos repartidos. Eren y Levi tenían a su hijo pasando las tazas a todo el mundo, como el niño había sugerido hacer té para el picnic. "¿Qué pasa si tenemos mucha comida pero nada para beber?" dijo, agregando más adelante que "¡Papá hace el mejor té nunca!"

Y ¿cómo podría Levi discutir con esa lógica? Se inclinó contra el hombro de su esposo, permitiendo bajar un poco sus defensas cuando vio a su pequeño niño ofrecer amablemente tazas de té a todo el mundo. Se alteró un poco cuando Ymir alborotó el pelo, pero Historia arregló rápidamente y le agradeció por las bebidas con esa sonrisa dulce y angelical de ella. Annie, que estaba sentado entre ellos y Reiner, inhala cuando oyó el hombre rubio murmurar algo acerca de no llegar rápido hacia ella.

Pronto los diferentes platos de comida fueron pasando, en su mayoría panes y sopas frías. Levi saboreó en el guiso de patatas que Sasha había hecho ella misma y admitió a sí mismo que no estaba mal. Eren notó la mirada sutil de satisfacción en el rostro de su esposo y mostró una sonrisa cuando mordió un pedazo de pan. En el fondo de su mente, él deseaba que podría tener algo de proteína substancial para picar. La carne se estaba volviendo más accesible, pero todavía era una rareza, reservada para ocasiones especiales.

Fue entonces cuando Connie coloca suplato de carne en su manta y se levantó.

Oh.

"¡Todos! Gracias por venir esta tarde. Quería compartir esto con muchos de ustedes como sea posible". Llevaba una sonrisa tonta y se arrodilló al lado de Sasha, que estaba en medio de masticar un rollo. Una pequeña línea de baba corría por la barbilla, y su mirada cambió hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Connie y el plato de carne. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Connie sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, y de repente todos sabían por qué los habían invitado para hacer un picnic fuera de las murallas.

"Sasha" dijo, sacudiendo un poco con una ansiedad "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Significas todo para mí. Me enfrentaría a un millón de titanes solo por ti. Quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas y compartir mi vida contigo. Te amo, Sasha Braus, ¿Te casarías conmigo? " Y abrió la caja para revelar un anillo plateado, simple pero hermoso.

Las mejillas de Sasha se volvieron rosa brillante, y las lágrimas comenzaron a formar en las esquinas de sus ojos, que todavía desplazado hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Connie y el plato de carne. De alguna manera, se las arregló para tragar el pan en su boca, tragar unos pocos bocados de té fresco y clamar "¡Sí!" como echó sus brazos alrededor de su ahora prometido, agarrando un trozo de carne con rapidez y lo meta en la boca a lo largo del camino.

Levi arqueó una ceja. "No puedo decir qué es lo que la emociona más".

Todo el grupo estalló en vítores y aplausos a la feliz pareja. Connie todavía temblaba y Sasha aún lloraba mientras él deslizaba el anillo en su dedo. Jean comenzó a corear "¡Beso, beso!" entre todo el ruido, causando que Mikasa rodara sus ojos pero sigue aplaudiendo de todos modos. Ella abrazó tranquilamente a Armin, quieb había estallado en lágrimas porque él "estaba tan feliz no lo soportaba."

Connie y Sasha eventualmente se besaron, una vez que Sasha había tragado los piezas de carne en su boca. Reían sobre el fuerte sonrojo en sus caras caras durante unos segundos y luego cayó en un silencio tranquilo, sólo abrazados mientras sus amigos seguían vitoreando. Eventualmente, el ruido fue disminuyendo e Historia fue la primera en preguntar qué clase de vestido quería usar Sasha. Hanji e Ymir alejaron a Sasha de Connie así que él no podía oír lo que las mujeres estuvieran planeando e incluso Annie y Mikasa se dieron cuenta de que no podía ocultar su entusiasmo. Jean golpeó juguetonamente Connie en la espalda mientras Bertholdt rozaba con su puño la cabeza rapada. Reiner no podía dejar de reír, y Armin no podía parar de llorar.

Eren estaba a punto de unirse a ellos cuando hijo regresado a él y Levi. "Papi", dijo el niño: "¿Qué pasó?"

Eren sonrió y colocó al niño en su regazo mientras Levi encerraba con sus brazos alrededor de los de su marido, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Tío Connie sólo le preguntó a tía Sasha si quiere casarse con él" explicó Eren "Y ella aceptó, así que ahora están comprometidos. Eso significa que se aman tanto que quieren que toda la humanidad lo sepa. Van a tener una ceremonia muy especial para declararlo. También van a intercambiar anillos para que todo el mundo sepaque se aman." Mostró su mano mostrando su anillo a su hijo y Levi lo tomó como su señal para mostrar su anillo. "Como papá y yo."

Estalló una sonrisa en la cara del niño. "¡Sí!" chillaba, aplaudiendo sus manos juntas torpemente. Se dio la vuelta en el regazo de su padre para mirarlo a sus ojos "¿Pediste a papá casarse contigo así?".

"Habría dicho que no si hubiera hecho todo esto, "Levi interrumpido con un suspiro

Eren sonrió dulcemente mirando a su esposo y luego miró a su hijo. "No, le pedí a papá que nos casemos en privado. Déjame contarte la historia."

_Eren sonrió sobre su almohada cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta principal a la casa temprano esa mañana. Levi estaría fuera todo el día, si él mantiene su agenda. Se suponía qu hoy iría al interior de la muralla Sina con Erwin para informar acerca de la Legión de Reconocimiento y su progreso en la lucha contra los titanes, dejando a Eren solo en casa._

_Pero el joven no iba a perder todo el día en cama. ¿Cuál sería el punto de pasar un día en la cama si Levi no estaba allí para compartir con él de todos modos? Rápidamente levantó de un salto y sacó las sábanas, arrojándolos en un montón en el suelo. Luego agarró todas las otras sábanas de alrededor de la casa y los añadió a la pila. Una vez que los tejidos estaban todos juntos, él mismo había despojado de sus pijamas y había tirado en una pila separada. Él apresuradamente puso su ropa y ató un delantal alrededor de su cintura y un pañuelo alrededor de su cabeza para mantener su pelo lejos de sus ojos. Aunque tenía todo el día, no había tiempo que perder._

_Empezó lavando cada lino de la casa, cada sábana, cada cortina, cada mantel, todos y cada uno. Una vez que estaban muy limpias, los colgó al exterior para que se secaran (Afortunadamente, una agradable brisa soplaba por la ciudad ese día) y volvió a abordar la tarea siguiente adentro. Brevemente matara en un rollo antes de decidirse a empezar desde el principio y su forma de trabajo, así que tiró de la escalera del closet y empezó a limpiar las esquinas del techo._

_Una vez que el techo estaba limpio, hizo su camino por las paredes, asegurándose de que no hubiera telarañas o bolas de polvo que intentaran esconderse de él. También se limpió todas las ventanas, frotando el paño de limpieza en círculos hasta que estas emitieran un chirrido y ver su reflejo en el vidrio. Soltó una suave sonrisa. Él no ha cambiado mucho durante los años, la única excepción siendo su etapa de crecimiento masivo. Su cabello había crecido un poco y se había convertido en alguien más musculoso, pero su rostro sólo había madurado un poco. Todavía tenía los mismos ojos grandes y verdes y esa sonrisa dulce, así que todavía tenía un aspecto joven. Y fue con la alegría de un niño que él pensó acerca de lo que estaba planeando para la noche._

_Pero que nunca ocurriría si no terminaba sus tareas. Regresó a la realidad, terminó de frotar las ventanas y de limpiar las paredes. Luego se fue para las mesas, prestando especial atención a los que están en la cocina. Ninguna miga podía escapar de su vista, así que metió otro bocado en su boca antes de que comenzara a limpiar, jurando que no comería otra bocado hasta que Levi llegara a casa esa noche y evitar a cualquier tipo de desastre. Tan pronto como tragó, él estaba encorvado sobre los contadores y vigorosamente frotando el paño de limpieza y hacia atrás, siendo bastante liberal con su uso de jabón._

_Luego se trasladó hacia el piso, barriendo todo dos veces para luego bajar sus arrodillarse y buscar cualquier resto de comida, polvo o suciedad. Cavó incluso a través de las pequeñas grietas en la madera. Todo tenía que estar intacto para Levi, Eren no dejó pasar nada por alto._

_Para el momento en que había terminado la limpieza de la casa, afuera las sábanas estaban secas. Las trajo hacia adentro y las reacomodó en la casa, teniendo especial cuidado al hacer la cama. Estaba decidido a hacerlo reconfortante, acogedor e impec__able como fuera posible, a pesar del hecho que él esperaba que de todos modos, sería un desastre a la mañana siguiente._

_El sol estaba empezando a oscurecerse para el momento en que fue hecho con todo esto. Eren sacó el pañuelo de la cabeza y desató el delantal, suspirando y caer en una silla en la sala de estar. Realmente lo había hecho, él había limpiado la casa entera de arriba a abajo. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, y brevemente se preguntó si esto se vería tan desesperado. Levi probablemente pensaría que había hecho algo horrible y había limpiado tan obsesivamente como una disculpa. Él sonrió y se llevó la silla de la cocina. Había una cosa que podía hacer que él sabía que era fácil de limpiar y que Levi agradecería._

_La puerta principal se abrió y cerró unos quince minutos más tarde. Un gruñón Levi se detuvo a quitarse sus zapatos en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de cuán perfecto estaba todo en la casa. Sus ojos revisaban por todas partes, pero no pudo ver una sola partícula de polvo. Él se arrodilló y pasó su dedo índice en el piso, pero no había ningún rastro de suciedad. , él estaba parado cuando escuchó pasos viniendo de la cocina. En la puerta de entrada estaba parado Eren con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, __sosteniendo una bandeja con té caliente y aperitivos_. "Bienvenido a casa".

_"Está bien, ¿Qué hiciste?" Levi frunció un poco sus labios en señal de decepción "¿Qué rompiste? ¿Dónde te transformaste? ¿A quién mataste?"_

_La pequeña sonrisa de Eren se transformó en una sonrisa triunfante. "¡Nada, en ningún lugar y a ni nadie!, Sólo pensé hacer algo bueno para ti"._

_Levi se quedó contemplando todo. Si Eren no había arruinado algo, ¿Qué hacía? Si quisiera algo usualmente lo hubiera mirado con esos ojos de cachorro imposible de resistir hasta que Levi accediera a lo que fuera (cosa que pasa seguido). Pero aquí estaba con una bandeja de té delicioso y una imposible casa limpia, preguntando por nada. Toda la escena definitivamente le intrigó, y tuvo que admitir que era algo caliente. Su expresión se suavizaba a medida que se acercaba a Eren y se paró en el punta de los pies mientras Eren se dobló hasta reunirse en un beso dulce e inocente._

_"Gracias" dijo Levi cuando se alejó "Esto es bastante agradable."_

_Eren le sonreía bajo y colocó la bandeja en una mesa cercana. Entonces se arrodilló frente a Levi, sus ojos nunca rompieron contacto, aunque los ojos de Levi se ampliaron en el movimiento. Eren tomó la mano de Levi en su y la sostuvo suavemente, colocando un beso dulce en él. "Levi" dijo cuando lo alejó "Te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que toda la humanidad lo sepa". Sacó una pequeña caja detrás de la tetera y la abrió, revelando un simple, brillante, anillo de plata. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando dijo, "Levi, por favor, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"._

_El mayor no sabía qué decir al principio. Él estaba parado en un absoluto silencio durante unos instantes, bebiendo la escena, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era perfecto. Una casa limpia, una tetera con té caliente y el hombre que amaba a su lado para siempre, Esa era la vida ideal._

_Pero él nunca diría eso. "Oh, entonces querías algo," dijo en su lugar._

_Eren estalló en risas. "Sí, más o menos" acordó, contemplando Levi con esos hermosos ojos y lo tentaban con esa hermosa sonrisa. "Por favor, Levi, ¿Te casarías conmigo?"._

_Levi suspiró y se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando suavemente sus labios a de Eren. "Sí, mocoso malcriado" murmuró cuando alejó lo suficiente podía hablar, pero rápidamente presionó sus labios contra Eren para que el joven no pudiera decir nada estúpido. De alguna manera, Eren logró meter el anillo en el dedo de Levi y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, llevándolo cerca de su pecho. Instintivamente, Levi se acurrucó contra él y colocó sus palmas en cada lado de la cara de Eren así él puede limpiar las lágrimas de felicidad lejos de sus ojos._

"Y luego nos casamos unos meses más tarde," Eren sacó el anillo de su dedo. Atrajo a su hijo para que lo viera y el pequeño lo miraba atento.

"Papi, hay algo escrito en su interior.

Levi asintió con la cabeza. "Es lo mismo en la mía". Sacó el suyo y lo puso junto al lado del de Eren para que el niño comparara los dos.

"Hasta que las estrellas caigan".

"Es la promesa que hicimos en nuestra ceremonia", continuó Levi, colocando de nuevo el anillo en su dedo. "Cuando papi y yo nos casamos, prometimos que amaríamos unos a otros hasta que las estrellas caigan".

El niño se le escapó una risa. "¡Tonto!, ¡Nunca sucederá!"

Eren sonrió cuando se colocó de nuevo su propio anillo. "Exacto".

Y los tres de ellos se sentaron y vieron como sus amigos hablaba sobre la pareja recién comprometida ante ellos. De alguna manera, sabían que iba a funcionar entre ellos. En un momento dado, Connie confesó que invitó a todos a un picnic fuera de los muros fue porque Sasha amaba tres cosas en este mundo: comida, los amigos y la naturaleza.

Ah sí, definitivamente también vivirían felices para siempre.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	3. Lesson Story

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama; esta historia pertenece a **Gothic Dancer** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla **únicamente** en este sitio. Si sabes escribir en Inglés agradecería que tus reviews los escribieras en el fic original sino déjalos aquí y yo se los hago llegar. El fic original puedes encontrarlo en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

Eren y Levi inmediatamente dejaron su té de tarde y desesperadamente corrieron hacia donde ellos habían oído los ruidos repentinos. Ellos se deslizaron como parada en cuanto ellos entraron la sala de estar, jadeando con sus ojos muy abiertos, asimilando la escena. Allí estaba parado con un semblante culpable un niño, una pelota inocentemente rueda hacia sus pies, y un florero destruido que está sobre una pila de suciedad, fango, agua, y pétalos de flor en el suelo.

El niño miró fijamente en sus padres con ojos enormes, temerosos, sabiendo que él estaba en serios problemas sin que alguien se lo dijera. Tembló ligeramente y mantuvo sus ojos sobre su Papá, quien lo miraba fijamente desde atrás con una intensidad feroz, estaba furioso.

"Que. Fue. Lo. Que. Hiciste" exigió Levi, gruñendo cada palabra claramente entre sus dientes. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, y su cara comenzaba a tomar una sombra alarmante roja. Eren echó un vistazo nerviosamente a su marido, mentalmente pidiendo no hiciera o dijera algo que él se arrepentiría más tarde.

El niño miró fijamente en Levi, aterrorizado por la rabia de su Papá. Él nunca lo había visto tan enfadado antes, y él se quedó encogido del miedo. "Yo...yo lo lamento, Papá."

"¡¿ QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!" Levi de repente gritó, su voz era lo suficiente mente fuerte que hizo que tanto Eren como su hijo el saltaran un poco.

"Yo...yo lo lamento, Papá, Yo…um, llueve a-afuera y yo, um…"

"¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!"

"¡Quise jugar a la pelota!"

Levi se congeló, pero mantuvo su mirada fija sobre su hijo. Sus ojos normalmente pequeños ahora estaban muy abiertos, y Eren terriblemente reconoció aquella mirada. La única otra vez él alguna vez había visto esa expresión era cuando Levi peleaba con titanes. Más expresamente, era la mirada que él mantenía siempre que luchaba a un titán que había matado a sus amigos y compañeros. Eren no sabía por qué aquella mirada de repente aparecía ahora, pero él realmente sabía que Levi de repente veía a su hijo como un enemigo, y no eso no estaba bien.

"Levi-"

"No te metas en esto" gruñó el mayor, el veneno podía sentirse en su voz. Giró sus ojos momentáneamente para dar un fulgor de advertencia a Eren y luego mirado fijamente atrás en su hijo. "Como te atreves. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas reglas de la casa has roto? ¿Cómo arruinaste algo de verdadero significado para mí? Aún no me preocupo por el desastre. No, hiciste algo mucho peor que un desastre. ¡Destruiste un MEMORIAL para SOLDADOS, tú horrible pequeño MONSTRUO!".

Lo hizo. El niño se echa a llorar y corrió por delante de sus padres, subió las escaleras, y a su habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

Levi dio vuelta y estuvo a punto de perseguir después de él cuando un tirón poderoso lo hizo retroceder. Él tropezó y alzó la vista en Eren, cuyo apretón a su brazo nunca vaciló. Él frunció el ceño tristemente en su marido, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco. "¿Era realmente necesario llamarle un monstruo?" preguntó.

"Cállate, mocoso estúpido" se recuperó Levi, dando un tirón su brazo lejos. " Él rompió las reglas por jugar en la casa, y, por consiguiente, hizo un enorme desastre y destruyó el memorial que reuní".

"Levi-"

"¡Hoy es el aniversario de cuándo Petra, Auruo, Erd, y Gunther fueron asesinados!".

Eren agarró el brazo del mayor otra vez para detenerlo, haciendo una pausa durante un momento para encontrar las palabras exactas. Mordió su labio, cuidando de no romper la piel, y soltó un suspiro largo. " Sí, lo es y ambos lo sabemos, pero él no".

El rostro de Levi lentamente se suavizó y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, ojos centrados en el desastre en el suelo. Las flores pobres apenas se parecieron a flores con sus pétalos esparcidos. Ver eso en tal estado hizo que Levi bajara su cabeza, a la vez que él no quería demostrar a Eren la emoción que dentro de él que quería emerger a la superficie. Eren notó esto y con cuidado rodeó con sus brazos a su esposo, acunándolo contra su pecho y meciendo a ambos ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él soltó un suspiro corto, revelando que la tensión comenzaba a disiparse.

Después de un minuto o más, Eren se separó y levantó el rostro de Levi para darle un beso. Era inocente y cariñoso, solamente dos pares de labios tocándose sin ninguna verdadera implicación. Eren se separó primero, murmurando "Por qué no te sacas tus frustraciones limpiando esto. Iré a hablar con él".

Levi asintió en silencio, sabiendo lo que era lo mejor. Se separó de su esposo y fue al armario por su delantal, pañuelo, y los artículos de limpieza.

* * *

El niño todavía lloraba sobre su almohada al tiempo en que Eren subía. La vista de su hijo tan triste rompió su corazón, pero mantuvo el rostro sereno, recordándose que tenía que consolar y enseñar una lección al mismo tiempo. Suspirando, él anduvo en el cuarto de niños y colocó su mano sobre el niño atrás. El niño buscó, mira rojo e hinchado y las mejillas enrojecieron rosado con rayas de rasgón que los agotan. La vista de su Papi hizo la parada de rasgones pesada entonces sólo poco se sorbe los mocos permaneció. Eren se sentó sobre la cama y con cuidado ayudó a su hijo a sentarse encima de directamente tirando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

"Ten" dijo "seca tus ojos".

El niño tomó el pañuelo y lo hizo, todavía oliendo un poco como Eren con dulzura frotó su espalda. Cuando él fue hecho, él miró abajo al piso, trajo sus rodillas a su pecho, y dijo, "A Papá gusta limpiar más que mí. Y me gritó mucho…yo apuesto a que él me odia".

Eren echó un vistazo al niño pensativamente y luego miró una caja de tamaño mediano que tenía algunos juguetes al otro lado de la habitación. Sin decir una palabra, él se levantó, tomó algunos juguetes de la caja, pusieron unos en ella, y lo devolvió a su hijo. "Levántate" finalmente dijo, colocando la caja en los brazos del niño. "Bien, quédate parado y sostén esa caja todo el tiempo que puedas" Y él se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Ver a su hijo tratando de quedarse de pie era divertido, pero el espectáculo terminó demasiado pronto. Con un gruñido de molestia, el niño deja la caja y volvió a su papi. "Es grande y pesado" dijo él. "Me rindo".

"Hmm, ¿en serio?" Eren contestado, descansando su codo sobre su rodilla y su cara en su palma. "Interesante. ¿Recuerdas cuándo Papá y yo te dijimos que tú creciste en la barriga de Papá hasta que estuvieras listo para nacer? Tú sabes, pesabas tanto como aquella caja cuando naciste, y esto es tan grande así como llegó a ser la barriga de Papá mientras estabas adentro".

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Y Papá tuvo que llevar aquel peso grande, pesado alrededor con él todo el tiempo. No tenía permitido rendirse. Él tuvo que esperarte hasta que estuvieras listo para salir. Y luego él tuvo que tener una operación especial para asegurarse que tú salieras del modo más seguro posible. Él dijo que esto era la cosa más dolorosa él alguna vez es experimentado, peor que luchar contra titanes".

El niño frunció el ceño con aire de culpabilidad.

"Pero esto no es todo. Incluso antes de que su barriga hiciera grande y pesada, Papá todavía sentía dolor. Cuando él averiguó que iba a tenerte, él pasaba muy enfermo. No era como tener una nariz congestionada. Él vomitaba muchas veces un día, cada día, durante casi cinco meses. Su cuerpo cambiaba para asegurarse que pudiera soportarte, entonces sus músculos dolían, y él pasaba muy emocional. Entonces, cuando su barriga realmente se hizo grande y pesada, apenas podría caminar porque sus pies le dolían mucho, y él no podía levantarse directamente porque su espalda también le dolía. Y tú te movías alrededor y daba patadas dentro de él, su interior también le dolía".

Las lágrimas se acunaban de nuevo en los ojos del niño.

Eren vio esto y una pequeña extensión de risa a través de su cara. "¿Pero quieres saber lo que Papá me dijo cuando te sostuvo en sus brazos?".

_"Me gustaría hacerlo todo de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"._

_Levi mira a su esposo como llevaba su hijo recién nacido a su pecho, extrañas lágrimas corrían por su rostro._

_"Sufriría ese largo infierno de nueve meses de duración y esa cirugía por el resto de mi vida…no, hasta el fin del tiempo, si significaba que podía contar con él. Tan sólo... dios, Eren míralo, es perfecto. Yo sólo…"_

_Frotó su frente contra la de__l recién nacidos al tiempo que los ojos del bebé abrieron por primera vez, y sus miradas se encontraron._

_"Simplemente lo amo mucho"._

"Así que no se diga que Papá te odia cuando en realidad te ama más que nadie en toda la humanidad. Incluso yo, y tenemos toda una ceremonia para decirle a todo el mundo nos amamos".

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de los niños ahora, y Eren no podría ayudar sino risa un poco.

"Aw, está bien, bebé, no llores". Se arrodilló en el piso y se envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su hijo, para que lloré en su hombro. Bueno, al menos él había conseguido el mensaje. Sigue sonriendo, que inclina al niño en sus brazos y secó las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y dijo, "Papá te ama mucho, pero todavía odia lo malo que hiciste, por lo que necesitas decir que lo sientes. De eso es lo que se trata crecer. Cuando un hombre hace algo indebido, el admite que lo que ha hecho está mal, pide perdón y trata de hacerlo mejor. Es obvio que lo lamentas, así que ve y díselo a Papá para que todos podamos sonreír de nuevo".

El niño asintió, abrazó a su Papi una vez más, frotó sus ojos, y salió de su habitación, Eren siguiéndolo atrás. En la planta baja, vieron a Levi limpiando lo último del desastre. Reuniendo toda su valentía, el chico caminó hacia su Papá al tiempo que Leví estaba quitándose la bandana de la cabeza.

"Papá".

Levi giró.

El chico le miró con grandes ojos brillantes. "Papá, Yo...yo lo siento, jugué al balón en la casa, y yo lo siento, tiré las flores, y lo siento, hecho un desastre, y lo si...siento, te hi...hice enojar mu...mucho…" trató de mantener la compostura, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer de nuevo e hipaba entre sus palabras. Fue el peor sentimiento en el mundo, sabiendo que todo dependía de si su Papá le creyera o no.

Lo que no sabía era que el corazón de Levi rompió. La visión de su hijo tan molesto y tan asustado hizo que al instante se arrepintiera de todos sus gritos y todos su furia. Se maldijo mentalmente, preguntandose por qué había reaccionado de esa manera. No era como el niño supiera que las flores eran un memorial y lo destruyera a propósito. También no sabe quiénes eran Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunther, si Levi nunca le había dicho nada. No había conocido nada mejor.

Y así, con un suspiro y un poco de amor, Levi pasó su brazos alrededor de su hijo y lo abrazó a su pecho, movió suavemente su cabello hacia atrás y besó su frente. "Disculpa aceptada" murmuró. "Gracias, cariño. También lo siento, no debí de haberte gritado y tampoco debí decirte que eres un monstruo. Tú no lo eres. ¿Sabes qué es lo que eres?". Lo alejó un poco para perderse en esos hermosos ojos verdes de si niño y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. "Eres mi precioso bebé, y que siempre lo serás." Otro beso. "Aprendiste la lección, ¿no?".

El niño se frotó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. "Ajá, le prometo que no volveré a jugar a la pelota en la casa."

Un beso. "Ese es mi hijo" Levi miró la ventana cuando él me di cuenta de algo. "Oh, ha parado de llover." miró hacia abajo a su hijo otra vez "¿Quieres ir ahora afuera y jugar a la pelota?".

El chico miró por la ventana y vio el sol comienza a salir. "¿Podemos ir primero a recoger las flores para los soldados?"

Levi sintió una explosión de alegría a través de su corazón, pero él nunca lo mencionaría, y que nunca lo demostraría. Solo mantuvo esa pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Sí, haremos eso primero. Quizás te cuente una historia acerca de ellos mientras estamos fuera. Se trata de algunos de los soldados más valientes que he conocido".

El niño asintió con una sonrisa finalmente regresar a su rostro. "¡Cuéntame!".

"Está bien, ve a ponerte las botas. Probablemente este lleno de barro afuera."

Desde las escaleras, Eren sonrió. Misión cumplida. Se ha restablecido la paz en el hogar Jaeger, y mentalmente guardo esto como una victoria tanto para la humanidad como para él, también fue a ponerse las botas.

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	4. Soldier Story

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama; esta historia pertenece a **Gothic Dancer** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla **únicamente** en este sitio. Si sabes escribir en Inglés agradecería que tus reviews los escribieras en el fic original sino déjalos aquí y yo se los hago llegar. El fic original puedes encontrarlo en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

_Cuando los nuevos reclutas de la Legión de Reconocimiento fueron introducidos a mí, no tenía grandes esperanzas para ninguno de ellos. No me atreví a considerarlos como miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento porque no han estado en las misiones, es decir, no habían visto un solo titán y vivieron para contarlo. Como puedes ver, es así como funciona la Legión de Reconocimiento, la más peligrosa de las tres ramas militares. Sólo cuando vuelva viva desde su primera misión se ha considerado un soldado._

"¿Incluso tú y Papi, Papá?" el niño le preguntó, pasear entre sus padres, y apretaba sus manos.

Levi miró a su hijo y asintió. "Sí, Papi y yo teníamos que regresar vivos de nuestra primeras misiones que ser considerados parte de la Legión, sin excepciones".

"Pero yo pensé que tú eras el más fuerte de la humanidad".

"Esa es la reputación que adquirí después de regresar vivo de muchas misiones. Todos tienen que empezar por algún lado".

"Oh." El niño miró hacia abajo y extrañado.

Eren abrió los labios. "No sé si estás listo para historias acerca de la Legión" dijo suavemente, como pudo, tomando a su hijo de la mano y enviando a Levi una mirada preocupada. "La Legión de Reconocimiento es realmente aterrador. Se trata de la única rama militar que va fuera de las murallas y actualmente pelea contra titanes. La Tropa Estacionaria y la Policía Militar no tienen que hacerlo, porque sus trabajos están dentro de los muros. Los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento están constantemente en peligro. Es por eso que no mucha gente se une."

"¡Pero esto también significa que tú y Papá son realmente valientes, Papi!" el niño insistió, mirando hacia arriba a Eren con grandes y sinceros ojos. "¿Eso es lo que significa ser valiente, verdad? ¿Hacer algo que da miedo y que no quieres hacer, pero hacerlo de todos modos?".

_Valiente...o tonto_, pensó Levi.

"¿Por qué no te contamos otra historia?" insistió Eren, esperando cambiar de tema "No quiero que tengas pesadillas".

"¡Pero quiero oír acerca de soldados valientes!" el niño haciendo pucheros, su curiosa voz empieza a convertirse en un gemido. "¡Solo omite las partes que dan miedo!".

Eren miró a Levi con una expresión de preocupación, sus ojos decían todo lo que su boca no podía decir. _¿Puedes contar historias acerca de la Legión de Reconocimiento sin las partes que dan miedo? ¿Es eso posible?._

Levi suspiró, sintiéndose un poco derrotado, y asintió. "Esta bien, si te da miedo, dímelo. Yo me detendré".

El niño asintió en respuesta.

_Nuestra misión era solo para observar los titanes, para ver si podíamos aprender algo más acerca de ellos. Durante las primeras horas, la misión iba bien. Hemos sido capaces de mantenernos a una distancia segura lejos de ellos, pero no estábamos aprendiendo algo. Ellos simplemente caminaban sin rumbo fijo, por lo que tuvimos que seguir avanzando para estar seguro de que no nos vieran. No podíamos entrar en combate._

_Oh, qué mala misión. Todo lo que se necesitó fue un susurro. Uno de los novatos simplemente no era lo suficientemente quieto y estalló el infierno. De repente, aparecieron decenas de titanes. Nos atacaron todos a la vez, y los novatos estaban demasiado descoordinados para detenerlos. Yo había matado a tantos como pude, pero todavía era relativamente nuevo en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ellos eran demasiados, y tuvimos que retirarnos._

Levi doblada hacia abajo y tomó una flor salvaje cercana, sin hacer contacto visual con su hijo. El chico lo miró, los ojos llenos de tanto preocuparse y la previsión. Tomó las tres flores en sus pequeñas manos. "Así que…es para esos los soldados para quienes estamos recogiendo flores?".

Levi sacudió la cabeza. "Es muy triste que ellos murieron, pero yo no los conocía a ellos personalmente. Estoy seguro de que sus familiares y amigos aún los honran".

"Oh, eso es bueno".

Silencio.

"Um. ¿Papá?".

"¿Si?".

"¿Podemos, um, tal vez recoger una flor para representar a todos los soldados que murieron?".

Sus padres le miraron con ojos sorprendidos con orgullo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eren, y asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que podemos, bebé. Eso es muy amable y considerado de tu parte".

Levi dio un largo suspiro y recobró la compostura. No quería mostrarlo a su familia, pero relatar esta historia fue difícil, el recordar todas las muertes innecesarias dejó una terrible sensación en la boca y una agobiante sensación de culpabilidad en el estómago. Miró a su hijo, que tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro al recoger otra flor. Luego, echó un vistazo a su esposo, quien finalmente se topó con su mirada y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. Él se pregunta, ¿Se aventuraran ellos en este campo y recoger flores para él? Él es significativamente mayor que Eren, así que sabía que, si no moría en el campo de batalla, moriría de vejez mucho antes que su esposo.

Dejando a su bebé sin un padre.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Levi!".

El hombre miró a los hermosos ojos verdes de su esposo y, de repente, él estaba bien. Esos ojos brillaban más que cualquier joya, y de inmediato lo relajó. Mejores recuerdos inundaron su mente: la primera vez Eren le miró directamente a sus ojos sin miedo, la alegría en esos ojos en su boda, cuando se enteraron de su hijo venía en camino, y cuando lo vieron por primera vez, la ternura y el amor que veía en ellos antes de ir a dormir cada noche. Sí, todo eso era mucho mejor.

Se acercó y suavemente colocó su mano en la mejilla de Eren. "Estoy bien".

Eren asintió y besó su frente.

"¿Papá?".

Ambos hombres miraron atrás a su hijo, que ahora tenía un ramo de flores entre sus pequeñas manos y una mirada preocupada en su cara.

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estoy bien, bebé, lo siento". Se acercó al niño y, sin importarle la suciedad, se sentó en el suelo y había jaló al niño en un abrazo. El niño chilló y rió, su voz llena de pura felicidad. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de la Levi junto a los sonidos. No, no iba a ninguna parte, no mientras este angelito esté alrededor. Iba a asegurarse de ello.

"La historia se pone mejor," dijo besando la cabeza del niño. "Entonces..."

_Nos retiramos y los titanes nos siguieron. Íbamos a caballo, así que pudimos escapar de ellos por un tiempo. Pensé que se cansarían, permitiéndonos llegar a territorio más seguro, y yo tenía razón. Muchos de los titanes cayeron detrás mientras nuestros caballos seguían. Finalmente, llegamos a una zona donde no habían titanes al rededor, y pensamos que estábamos a salvo._

_Qué equivocados estábamos. Yo estaba posicionado al final de la brigada, y un titán de __15 metros_ apareció de la nada. Se estrelló contra una cercana casa abandonada y fue tras de mí. Todo el mundo iba al frente de mí avanzando hacia adelante, y me di cuenta de que no iban a volver a ayudarme. Estaba por mi cuenta Usé mi equipo para dejar a mi caballo, pero el titán fue rápido y me agarró el aire con una fuerza que rompió mi equipo.

_Pensé que eso era todo. Iba a ser el final. El titán abrió su boca y me levantó hacia él._

_"¡Consíguelo, Petra!"._

_De repente escuché el sonido del equipo moviéndose, y vi que el titán empieza a caer. ¡Alguien había cortado su cuello! ¡El titán estaba muriendo!_

_"¡Auro, ve!"._

_Otra rebanada, éste en la muñeca de titán. Me solté de sus garras._

_"¡Gunther, atrápalo!"._

_Y alguien me atrapó. Giró sobre su equipo, me agarró el aire y me trajo a la tierra, donde estaba esperando mi caballo. Lo monté sin pensárselo dos veces._

_"¡Erd, llévanos a casa!"._

_Un hombre al frente del grupo avanzó hacia adelante sobre su caballo, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaban todos en sus caballos y siguiéndolo. Mis ojos se ampliaron. ¿Quiénes eran estos soldados? Nunca los había visto antes, así que deben haber sido nuevos reclutas. Pero eso fue una estupidez. No había manera de que nuevos reclutas podrían poseer ese tipo de trabajo en equipo._

_Sólo ellos podían. Y lo hicieron._

_Ellos habían sobrevivido a la emboscada de Titan y tenían todo el derecho a seguir adelante, dejándome atrás. Pero de todos modos. Habían decidido la vuelta y sálvame._

_"¿Estás bien?"la primera de ellas, la única mujer, llamado a mí._

_Asentí, incapaz de encontrar mi voz._

_Ella me sonrió. "¡Gracias a Dios. Soy Petra Ral, por cierto!"_

_"Puedo verte coquetear a una milla de distancia, cariño. Je, yo soy Auruo Bossard."_

_"Deja de acosarla. Hm. Soy Gunther Shulz."_

_"Pronto, estaremos en las murallas chicos. Ah, y soy Erd Gin. "_

_"…Soy Levi"._

_Y, en ese momento, juré que nunca olvidaría esos nombres._

"¿Así que ellos te salvaron del titan, Papá? ¡Eso es genial!".

Levi asintió con la cabeza. "Y finalmente se convirtieron en parte de un escuadrón especial que yo elegí para una misión muy importante. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál era esa misión?".

"Uh-uh".

"Para proteger a Papi".

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron, y miró a Eren con entusiasmo."Así que ellos te salvaron de los titanes, también, Papi?" chillaba, aplaudiendo sus manos juntas.

Eren dio a su hijo una sonrisa triste. "Sí, lo hicieron. Así fue cómo murieron".

El niño se detuvo inmediatamente, y la atmósfera alegre desapareció. "Oh".

Silencio.

"Eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a titanes regulares sin ningún problema" Eren eventualmente explicó, caminando hacia su familia y sentándose junto a ellos. "En la misión en la que se suponía que me protegerían, nos topamos con un tipo diferente de titán, uno que tenía inteligencia humana. Era capaz de luchar como un ser humano, así que sabía cómo atacar y derrotar a los seres humanos. Fue horrible y tanto Papá como yo nos sentíamos muy mal, pero ellos tuvieron una muerte honorable como soldados. Murieron protección de la humanidad. Fue por los sacrificios que hemos sido capaces de avanzar".

Una calma, agradable brisa sopló a través del niño miró a Eren y sonrió. "No están realmente muertos."

"¿Uh?".

"Ellos sólo morirán si los olvidamos".

Levi inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de su hijo y enterró su cara en el hombro del niño. "Tienes razón" susurró, luchando para evitar que su voz se quiebre. "Eres toda la razón, bebé".

* * *

En el camino a casa, Eren y Levi casualmente discutían sobre qué hacer para cenar esa noche. Su hijo escuchó algo así como "las zanahorias caerán mal si no las cocinamos" pero estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo a las bonitas flores en sus manos. Él arrancó una del racimo y levantó la vista, cuando vio a alguien que conocía.

"¡Tía Annie!"

Eren y Levi se congelaron y vieron como su hijo inocentemente corrió hacia la mujer rubia, que dio una sonrisa a él. No parecía darse cuenta de sus padres. "¿Qué haces, pequeño hombre?" preguntó ella, agachándose al nivel del nió.

El niño sonrió "¡Papi, Papá y yo recogimos flores!".

"Eso veo. Son muy bonitos"

"Vamos a hacer un me-mo...memo..."

"¿Memorial?"

"¡Sí, eso! Estamos haciendo un memorial para los soldados amigos Papá."

La respiración quedó atrapada en la garganta de Annie, y eso fue cuando ella levantó su mirada y vio Eren y Levi parado a pocos metros de distancia. Estaban cada uno con su propio pequeño ramo, y ambos estaban mirando hacia ella, Levi con un poco de mala intención. La expresión de Annie permaneció neutral cuando ella volteó a verlo, pero una sonrisa agradable apareció en su rostro cuando miró al niño. "Eso es muy amable de tu parte" dijo.

"¿Tía Annie?"

"¿Eh?".

El niño tomó una flor había arrancado de su ramo y lo puso detrás de la oreja de Annie. Sus ojos se ampliaron y llegó a tocar los pétalos sedosos.

La sonrisa del niño se amplió. "¡Para ti! Deberías sonreír más a menudo, tía Annie. Eres muy bonita cuando sonríes, más guapa que las flores".

El rostro de Annie se suavizó por el niño y sus amables, inocentes palabras. Honestamente no sabía qué decir. Su confianza en ella, su amor por ella...fue tan conmovedor. Nadie había sigo alguna vez considerado que era menos que una amenaza, mucho menos que alguien dijera que era bonita. El camino a la vida civil dentro de las murallas había sido difícil, pero lo había hecho, y ella poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar la confianza de sus antiguos compañeros. Ninguno de ellos la habían perdonado completamente, así que ver que alguien la mírala como si verdaderamente era una amiga... era abrumador.

Ella extendió la mano y acarició suavemente su cabeza. "Está bien" dijo "Pero sólo porque el más amable, más bello caballero en toda la humanidad me lo pide."

Se amplió la sonrisa del niño, y rió un poco.

Eren soltó un respiro aliviado que él sabía que él había estado aguantando, y sonrió un poco, también. "Di buenas noches, cariño" llamó a su hijo. "Vamos hacer algo con esas zanahorias para la cena y tía Annie también necesita irse."

"¡Ok! ¡Buenas noches, tía Annie!" se despidió de ella agitando la mano para volver corriendo a sus padres. Inmediatamente se giraron y volvieron, dejando a Annie saludando detrás.

Los restante caminando estaba tranquilo en su mayor parte. Cuando regresaron a casa, Eren tomó la mano de Levi entre las suyas. "¿Estás bien?".

"…Sí."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Levi asintió con la cabeza y esa fue toda la respuesta que Eren necesitaba. Soltó la mano de su esposo y entró a la cocina para obtener un recipiente para las flores.

Levi miró por la ventana en la puesta de sol. _Este mundo es cruel, pensó_.

Volvió su vista a la cocina, donde su esposo y su hijo estaban arreglando las flores en el florero más bonito que tenían. La más pequeña de las sonrisas honró sus labios.

_Pero también es hermoso._

FIN

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	5. Naptime Story

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama; esta historia pertenece a **Gothic Dancer** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla **únicamente** en este sitio. Si sabes escribir en Inglés agradecería que tus reviews los escribieras en el fic original sino déjalos aquí y yo se los hago llegar. El fic original puedes encontrarlo en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Eren soltó un bostezo ruidoso mientras caminaba hacia a la sala, frotando sus ojos mientras sacude la cabeza un poco. Levi, que estaba sentado en el sillón de felpa cerca del centro de la habitación, miró sobre su libro y arqueó una ceja. "¿Por qué estas bostezando?" dijo, con leve sospecha en su voz.

Eren deja sus brazos a sus lados. "Perdón" respondió "No dormí bien anoche."

"Hm, por suerte no me despertaste para quejarte."

Eren suspiró mientras Levi regresó a su libro. "Yo sé mejor que despertarte para algo como eso". Entonces miró al suelo, sonrió y se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, que estaba jugando una escena con sus bloques, unas figuras talladas de madera y muñecas de trapo pequeño y su peluche favorito. El niño estaba haciendo pequeños sonidos y hablando en nombre de todos los personajes en su juego, cambiando su voz para adaptarse a cada uno. Fue más allá de la adorable. "¿Qué es lo que juegas, bebé?" Eren preguntó.

El niño miró y sonrió. "Algunos Titanes malos están tratando de pasar por encima de la muralla, pero los soldados de la Tropa Estacionaria y la Legión de Reconocimiento están luchando y ganando". Se refirió a las figuras de madera colocadas cerca de una pared que había construido a partir de sus bloques. En el otro lado de la pared eran las muñecas de trapo. "Y esto" continuó el chico, sosteniendo su peluche favorito, "es un Titán Bueno quien es amigo con la gente que va a ayudar a los soldados a luchar contra los malos. Al igual que en la historia de Papá me dijo que esa noche estabas fuera, Papi!"

Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el rostro de Eren y miró Levi, quien de pronto parecía tan absorto en su libro que no podía soportar apartar los ojos de él. Algunas risas ahogadas escaparon los labios de Eren antes de que mirara de vuelta a su hijo y apuntando a una de las figuras de madera. "¿Quién es esta de pie encima del muro?"

"Tío Armin. Dijo a todo el mundo el plan para deshacerse de los titanes malos y mantener segura la ciudad."

"¿Va a funcionar?"

"Sí, los planes del tío Armin siempre funcionan".

Eren asintió con la cabeza y sonrió amplia. "Lo hacen. ¿Qué hay sobre esas ahí?" Se refirió a un pequeño grupo de figuras de madera.

"Ese es tío Jean" explicó el niño, apuntando a una figura específica. "Está llevando a los soldados a la batalla. El resto son tío Connie, tía Sasha, tía Ymir y tía Historia. Tía Mikasa está aquí". Me apuntó con una figura solitaria que se colocó en la cima de una muñeca de trapo caídos. "Ella ha ya vencido de los titanes malas que en la mayoría."

"Suena como ella."

"Tío Reiner y tío Bertholdt están ayudando a tía Annie y el resto de la policía militar. No tengo suficientes figuras para ellos, pero está bien porque eso significa que todas las personas están a salvo".

Eren asintió en este detalle, recordando a sí mismo en obtener más figuras para el cumpleaños de su hijo, pero luego le dio un pensamiento. "¿Dónde estamos Papá y yo?"

El niño de repente miró a él, un aspecto de seriedad y leve dolor en los ojos, como si dijera "¿Realmente no sabes?" Él recogió su peluche y la sostuvo contra su pecho. "Tú y papá se quedaron en casa y me protegieron".

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron momentáneamente, pero se suavizaron rápidamente y gentilmente puso a su hijo a su lado. Coloca un beso en la cabeza del niño y dijo, "Claro que sí. Que tonto de mi parte".

El niño sonrió otra vez y Eren oyó un bufido de satisfacción de Levi.

Entonces Eren repentinamente bostezó, levantó su mano libre para cubrir su boca. Su hijo lo miró para arriba. "¿Necesitas que te cuente un cuento para dormir, Papá?"

Eren sonrió un barrido lejos una lágrima que había logrado escapar de la esquina de su ojo. "Nah, estoy bien, de todas formas gracias."

"Ve y toma una siesta, mocoso."

Ambos miraron a Levi, quien no levantaba la vista de su libro.

Eren arqueó una ceja. "¿Una siesta? ¿A plena luz del día? No soy el niño aquí."

"Pero aún eres un mocoso. Ve".

"¡Soy un completo adulto! ¡Tu esposo y el padre de tu hijo!".

"No importa. Una vez un mocoso, siempre un mocoso. Ahora ve."

Eren rodó sus ojos. Tanto como no quería admitirlo, una siesta suena bien. Había tirado y girado la mayoría de la noche anterior, simplemente no se pudo sentir cómodo. Había sido en contraste con Levi, que había dormido profundamente a lo largo de toda la noche. Y, verdaderamente, él sabía mejor que despertar a su esposo por una razón tan trivial.

Finalmente, se paró y estiró sus brazos. Cuando los bajó, caminó hacia su esposo y acarició su nariz en el pelo sedoso y negro. Levi finalmente llevó sus ojos lejos el libro y miró al hombre más alto, que respondió con una sonrisa y un beso en su cabeza. "Bien, tú ganas" dijo Eren, sonando de cualquier forma menos decepcionado por su derrota. "¿Me das un beso de siesta?"

"No".

"Aw, vamos".

"Deja de quejarte. Por esta razón siempre vas a ser un mocoso".

Eren contrariado, se volvió hacia su hijo, quien estaba observando la escena con ojos grandes y curiosos. El niño sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y dijo, "¡Yo te daré un beso de siesta, Papi!"

"Ahora eso es lo que estoy hablando", respondió Eren, acercándose a su hijo y arrodillándose. El niño colocó un gran beso en la mejilla de su papi, y Eren dio una amplia sonrisa. "Gracias, cariño."

"Ten una buena siesta, Papi".

Eren asintió y subió los escalones cercanos. Levi habló cuando escuchó su puerta dormitorio. "A veces me pregunto quién es el bebé de esta familia".

El niño dejó escapar una risa. "¡Yo, tonto! ¡Yo soy el bebé!"

"Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, ¿no crees besar es grotesco?"

El pequeño movió la cabeza. "Besar significa que se aman. Por eso es que tú y Papi besan, y por eso es que los beso. Es una buena cosa"

Levi encontró esta respuesta extrañamente conmovedora, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. Sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Me dirás la historia de cuando tu y Papi se besaron la primera vez?"

Levi se detuvo en dar vuelta las páginas y volvió a recordar primer beso de Eren y él. No fue bajo las circunstancias más grandes, por así decirlo. Memorias de sacando a Eren de su forma Titan y buscando desesperadamente un latido de corazón después de una brutal batalla resurgieron en su mente. Él cerró los ojos ligeramente y trató de alejarlos, pero permanecieron obstinadamente. No, él no podía decirle a su hijo sobre su primer beso con Eren, aún no. Primero tenían que decirle a su hijo, lo más suavemente posible, que Eren podría transformar en un titán. Habían acordado mucho antes del nacimiento de su hijo que no le dirían hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para entender, y también habían acordado no decirle acerca de Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie e Ymir, como sus capacidades y pasados no eran de incumbencia de la pareja. Todos sus amigos mantenían esta promesa, también. Lo único que importaba a ellos eventualmente decirle a su hijo sobre Eren. Los demás podrían decirle si así lo quisieran. A decir verdad, su hijo nunca había visto un verdadero titán, y pretendían mantenerlo así tanto tiempo como sea posible. En todo caso, su nacimiento había alimentado sólo deseo de Eren a aniquilar a los titanes aún más, para crear un mundo seguro, libre de titanes para su hijo. La lucha no ha terminado aún, habían convenido en mantener su promesa hasta que ya no pudieran. Además, ellos no podían decirle, sólo Eren podía. Era su carga, no de Levi. Levi estaba ahí sólo para guardar el secreto hasta que Eren decidiera que ya era hora.

Levi abrió los ojos y se encontró con la de su hijo. Tomó todo en él para no derretirse bajo esos grandes, hermosos, ojos verdes, entonces él miró hacia su libro. Si el miraba a ojos demasiado tiempo, desmoronaría. "…Creo que eres un poco joven para esa historia" dijo finalmente. "Te la voy a contar cuando estás un poco mayor. Un niño besando a sus padres es diferente a dos adultos besándose".

"Oh".

Gracias a dios el niño supo no cuestionar a Levi cuando consiguió entendimiento.

"Um... "

"¿Qué?"

"¿Siempre supiste que ibas a casarte con papá?"

Ahora esa era una pregunta muy interesante, una no había escuchado antes, pero al menos tuvo una respuesta directa. "No" contestó, volteando otra página, "Yo no. Papi es mucho más joven que yo, así que no lo conocía hasta que yo ya era un adulto. Nunca supe que iba a casarme con él cuando lo conocí tampoco. Además, me lo preguntó ¿Recuerdas?".

El niño asentía con la cabeza. "Me preguntaba si había besado a nadie antes de que papá."

Levi meneó la cabeza. "No, Papi fue la primera persona que besé, porque era la primera persona que realmente amaba."

"Oh, eso es bueno".

"Yo no creía en el amor hasta que Papi apareció, aunque él no lo sabe".

"¿Eh?"

Levi suspiró y finalmente deja su libro en la mesa cercana. Entonces se palmeó la rodilla, y su hijo recibió el mensaje. El niño caminó hacia él, y Levi lo recogió y lo sentó en su regazo. "Esta historia te la voy a contar".

_Levi miró a cielo abierto por encima de él, observando las aves vuelan libremente desde un extremo de su visión a otro. Eran muy agraciados como se deslizaban a través de un fondo de color azul, y Levi momentáneamente se preguntó si iban a ninguna parte en particular. Probablemente no, pero quería saber que es lo que veían. Después de todo, eran los únicos seres vivientes que podían superar los muros y explorar el mundo cuando quisieran. No hay nada afuera muerto fijado en comerlos, al menos no por placer. Si un depredador fuera a comerlos, serían menos satisfactorios para ese depredador, continuando el ciclo de todo el mundo de la vida y la muerte. Eso era mucho mejor que morir por ninguna razón._

_"¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas?"_

_Algunas voces femeninas llamaron la atención de Levi, y él no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación._

_"Suena muy romántico"._

_Ok, tal vez él podía soportar no escuchar._

_"Es sólo una idea loca, ¿sabes? El hecho de que en algún lugar ahí entre la humanidad es el amor de tu vida. Esa persona está caminando ahora mismo, en sus propios asuntos, desconocimiento de lo. Y sin embargo, vas a casar con esa persona. Es una locura!"_

_Levi rodó sus ojos y rodó sobre la hierba para que su espalda quedara frente a las chicas. Sí, ese pensamiento era loco, loco y estúpido. No había nadie ahí para él. Él tenía amurallado su corazón hace mucho tiempo que la misma forma el territorio humano había sido amurallado de los titanes. Nada podía entrar, y lo que salió es probable lo que no recuperaría. Él siempre pensó que de esta manera, y tenía la sensación de que lo haría siempre._

_Y él seguía sintiendo así. Una tarde, cuando estaba caminando a través de un pueblo, oyó una joven pareja caminando en el mercado._

_"Yo te he estado esperando toda mi vida" dijo el hombre, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de la mujer. "Yo sabía que te encontraría algún día"._

_La mujer dejó escapar una risa. "Yo siempre supe que estabas ahí"._

_Levi rodó los ojos y seguía caminando. Ridículo._

_Otro día, un grupo de hombres estaban acosando a una mujer de mediana edad. Levi caminaba por casualidad cerca mientras ellos la habían arrinconado y exigían todas sus cosas. No sintiéndose especialmente heroico pero busca pelea, Levi inmediatamente derribó a todos ellos con una sola mano y se fue antes de que la mujer pudiera agradecerle de frente._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver con ella, me gritó, "¡Gracias! ¡Que siempre tengas amor y felicidad en tu vida!"_

_¿Qué tontería. No había nadie ahí para él. Ciertamente nadie que le hiciera feliz todo el tiempo._

_Como el invierno pasado, encontraría muchas parejas abrazados juntos mientras caminaban por calles cubiertas de nieve. Dicen cosas como: "Esta época del año sería insoportable si no te tengo a ti" y "Mantenme caliente incluso en la noche más fría de invierno." Levi intentó ignorarlos, y, como su cumpleaños y Navidad pasaron sin una sola señal de alguien en este mundo sólo para él, continuó creyendo que siempre estaría solo._

_Finalmente, terminó el invierno y el aire se volvió más cálido. Las plantas y animales volvieron a la vida cuando la nieve desapareció de las calles. Una mañana, cuando Levi despertó, de repente encontró pensando que el sol hoy estaba especialmente brillante por alguna razón. Tampoco era sólo el sol. El cielo era más azul que de costumbre. Las florecientes flores parecían más hermosas que durante las últimos estaciones. El viento era más agradable. La gente estaba más tolerable. Fue todo muy extraño a Levi mientras caminaba a través de una ciudad situada en la muralla María ese día. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_El resto del día fue sin incidentes hasta que falleció por una pequeña casa donde iba un hombre con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Otro hombre, quien Levi asumido vivió allí, movió la primera mano y dijo "Gracias por tu ayuda, el Dr. Jaeger, creo que mi hombro ya está mejor"._

_"Con gusto. Sólo tómalo con calma"._

_"¡Gracias! Y, si no le importa mi pregunta, se ve mucho más feliz que de costumbre. No ha dejado de sonreír todo el día. ¿Qué pasa?"._

_Sonrisa del Dr. Jaeger sólo se amplió. "Mis disculpas, no quise poner mi vida personal en mi trabajo, he tratado de ocultarlo, pero creo que no puedo evitarlo. ¡Mi esposa dio a luz esta mañana! ¡Un saludable niño."_

_"Oh dios mío, ¡Felicitaciones!"_

_Levi se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando. No es de extrañar el viejo estaba tan feliz. Levi no entendía lo que era la gran cosa sobre los bebés. Eran atención y tiempo complicado y requiere constante y no podía comunicarse y lloraba a todas horas y nunca obedeció a sus padres. Pero, lo peor de todo, eran un desastre. Sí, el desorden era digno de mencionar dos veces._

_"Ah, gracias" oyó decir el Dr. Jaeger "Carla y yo estamos encantados. Sé que va a ser difícil. ¡Cuando digo que es saludable, quiero decir que él ha dejado claro que no hay nada malo en sus pulmones por lo menos!"_

_Oh sí, no había lugar en el infierno en que Levi fuera a aguantar a un bebé, especialmente ese bebé Jaeger._

_Aún así, no podía negar que el mundo parecía un poco más bonito ese día... y cada día después de ese._

"¿Por qué era el mundo más bonito, Papá?"

Levi se inclinó y presionó los labios contra la cabeza del niño, sintiendo el pelo sedoso, negro que se parece tanto al suyo. Era la única cosa obvia que el niño había heredado de él, y Levi espera que quedaría así. No quería que su bebé crezca como un fenómeno de la limpieza, gruñón y amargado. No, era mucho mejor que creciera como un hombre determinado, amoroso y feliz. Todo el amor que había sentido el día del nacimiento de su hijo vino corriendo a él, y finalmente se dio cuenta de que era esa cosa grandiosa sobre los bebés.

Todo ese potencial. Ese lienzo en blanco que podría ser pintado será una mezcla de todo tipo de colores magníficos.

"El mundo parecía más hermoso" Levi contestó "Porque finalmente vivía en un mundo con Papi".

"Pero que no se habían casado..."

"No, pero de repente que existía en el mundo, así el mundo parecía más hermoso para mí. Sólo hice la conexión hasta años después."

"¿…?"

"Lo entenderás mejor cuando crezcas."

El niño se encogió de hombros y se inclinó contra el pecho de Levi. "Me gustaría tomar una siesta, también, Papá".

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Levi, y agarró cuidadosamente al niño en sus brazos cuando se paró. Se agachó para recoger el peluche favorito y se lo dio a su hijo. "Entonces mejor tienes esto así podrás estar protegido mientras duermes". El niño abrazó el juguete dulcemente y soltó un pequeño bostezo cuando Levi subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del niño. Cuando llegó allí, colocó al niño en su cama suavemente y lo envolvió con una manta cercana a su alrededor. Luego coloca un beso en la frente del niño y dijo: "Ten una buena siesta".

Levi iba a bajar cuando pasó por el dormitorio principal y de repente recordó a otro bebé de la siesta en la casa. En silencio abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró. Efectivamente, Eren dormía profundamente, su rostro era inocente y relajado. Aunque ahora era un 6'5" hombre crecido, seguía siendo demasiado bonito para Levi.

Pero Levi nunca diría eso.

Tan sólo se inclinó sobre su esposo y también dejó un beso en la frente. "Ten una buena siesta, mocoso. Descansa esos sanos pulmones tuyos".

Y entonces giró y fue abajo para limpiar los juguetes de su hijo y terminar su libro.

FIN

* * *

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


	6. Angel Story

Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama; esta historia pertenece a **Gothic Dancer** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla y publicarla **únicamente** en este sitio. Si sabes escribir en Inglés agradecería que tus reviews los escribieras en el fic original sino déjalos aquí y yo se los hago llegar. El fic original puedes encontrarlo en mis favoritos.

Advertencia: Este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

"No".

"Aw, vamos".

"La respuesta es no, estúpido mocoso".

"Papá...".

"Absolutamente no, jovencito".

"Pero tío Connie dijo...".

"No me IMPORTA qué dijo tío Connie. Papá dice no".

El niño miró a su padre con esos grandes y hermosos ojos, las manos cruzadas juntas frente a su rostro haciendo pucheros. Eren se arrodilló a su lado y miró también Levi con esos mismos ojos, a lo que Levi cierra sus grises ojos herméticamente. No, no iba a caer por esos ojos de perrito precioso, esta vez no. Era un soldado equipado con velocidad y habilidad, que había matado a cientos de titanes sin problema. Seguramente podría resistir dos pares de ojos bonitos.

Así que abrió su propio conjunto.

Y juró en silencio.

"¿Por favor, Papá?" le rogó al niño, su voz como un jarabe dulce y patéticamente adorable. "Por favor, quiero ir. Tío Connie dijo que estaba bien."

Eren asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. "No será por toda la noche, y el lugar es un restaurante normal, por lo que habrá algo para que él también".

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y frotó su frente. Esta noche era la noche antes de la boda de Connie y Sasha, y la familia Jaeger ha sido invitada a la fiesta de despedida de Connie. Levi inmediatamente se había negado a pasar su noche de viernes con "una banda de borrachos y ruidosos mocosos," pero Eren había accedido a venir. Ahora el debate era si su hijo podría ir también o no. Connie insistió en que el lugar a que estaba planeando ir era tanto un restaurante y un bar, así que el niño podría estar entre los adultos sin objeciones. Levi, sin embargo, no ve la situación de esa manera y no confiaba absolutamente en sus antiguos subordinados, aunque ahora eran unos adultos que habían crecido.

"Qué tal esto" dijo Eren "Él podrá venir conmigo por un rato, y entonces tú puedes ir a recogerlo cuando quieras. Estará conmigo todo el tiempo, y me aseguraré de que pase ocupado. También mantendré un ojo sobre los chicos para asegurar que ninguno de ellos enloquezca mientras él esté ahí. ¿Qué opinas?"

Levi suspiró. "Creo que eres un mocoso".

"Levi..."

"Pero al menos ahora no hablas como un mocoso estúpido".

Los ojos de eren se iluminó. "¿Entonces...?"

Levi suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que había perdido. Aquellos ojos verdes y la confianza que tenía en su esposo finalmente lo habían vencido lo. "Menos de una hora" finalmente accedió. "No más. Y tú, jovencito" miró hacia abajo al niño. "Tomarás inmediatamente un baño e irás a la cama en el momento en que llegues a casa. ¿Me hice entender?".

Una enorme y brillante sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño, se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Levi alrededor de la pierna. "¡Sí, gracias! ¡Gracias, Papá! ¡Te prometo que seré bueno!"

Levi rodó sus ojos. "No es eso lo que me preocupa". Su tono fue irritado, pero su corazón estaba derritiendo al ver a su hijo tan feliz. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?

Eren se rió se levantó, se apoyó para darle un beso agradecido a su esposo. "Gracias, cariño" dijo amorosamente, sonriendo contra los labios de Levi. "Prometo que voy a hacer que todo el mundo se comporta mientras él esté ahí."

"Más te vale que también te comportes. No arrastraré tu culo con resaca a la ceremonia de mañana."

"Lo sé, voy a ser bueno." Otro beso.

Levi suspiró y empujó suavemente Eren. "Está bien, váyanse. Salgan de aquí antes de que cambie de idea. "

"Lo haremos. Vamos, bebé".

El niño levantó de un salto, cogió su chaqueta y dijo adiós a su padre. Luego tomó la mano de su papi que los dos hicieron su camino fuera de la casa y en la fría noche otoñal. Tan pronto como se habían ido, Levi pasó sus manos por su cabello y gruñó. Cómo es que las cosas llegaron a esto, se preguntó. ¿Cómo es que se dejó vencer por esos dos?. Sacudiendo la cabeza en cómo el matrimonio y la paternidad lo habían cambiado, hizo una taza de té, se sentó en la sala y dijo: "Soy un padre soltero con dos bebés".

* * *

"¡WAH! ¡Lo lograste, Eren! ¿La esposa finalmente te dejó salir?"

Toda la mesa de hombres estalló en risa, Connie en particular viniendo abajo en su propia broma. Eren no pudo ayudar pero rió ligeramente cuando se sentó en el último asiento libre, sentando a su hijo en su regazo. "Sigue riendo todo lo que quieras" escupió juguetonamente "Vas a ir por el mismo camino".

"El juego termina esta noche, amigo" dijo Reiner dando suaves golpes a Connie en la espalda. "Disfruta de la vida mientras puedas. Intenta escapar de vez en cuando, ¿Bien?" Dejó hacia fuera más abundantes risas, invitando al resto de la mesa a unirse a él.

Armin fue el único que no le pareció divertido. "Chicos hacen que suene como si fuera a la cárcel."

"Anímese"dijo el rubio, volcando la atención de sus compañeros del otro rubio "Sólo estamos bromeando. Obviamente, Connie sabe lo que se está metiendo. Y creo que es seguro decir que Sasha será una esposa más sencilla de tratar que Levi.

Eren rodó sus ojos pero seguía sonriendo.

Cuando los rugidos de la risa empezaban a morir, un camarero llegó a su mesa. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes esta noche, caballeros?"

"Aquí está el hombre del momento". Bertholdt dijo inmediatamente, agarrando a Connie por los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente.

"¡Se va a casar mañana!" Reiner agregó. "Dale lo que quiera".

El camarero sonrió. "Ah, lo tengo. ¡No hay problema, variedad de aperitivos y tragos para todos!"

Jean levantó la mano. "Uno extra por aquí".

El resto de la mesa lo ovacionó, bromeando sobre cómo él definitivamente sería el de la resaca. Sonriendo, Jean rodó sus ojos hacia ellos y recordándoles cómo podía sostener su licor. El camarero, sigue sonriendo, accedió a la orden adicional y luego caminó al lado de la mesa donde Eren estaba sentado con su hijo. El niño lo vio hacerlo pero luego miró hacia el otro lado, un sentimiento de timidez comenzaba a brotar. Cuando se trataba de gente que conocía, el niño era una mariposa social, pero era tímido y tranquilo con los extraños. El resto de la mesa se calmó un poco cuando vieron la mirada un poco insegura en su rostro y cómo intentó ocultarse en chaqueta de Eren. Fue muy lindo.

"¿Y qué hay sobre el pequeño caballero?"el camarero le preguntó, sonriendo amablemente al niño.

Cuando no respondió, Eren lo empujó un poco por una respuesta. "¿Qué piensas tú, cariño? ¿Quieres jugo?" Sonrió suavemente cuando su hijo asintió con la cabeza y luego señaló al camarero. "Entonces tienes que decirle para que él pueda traértelo".

El niño, que había escondido cerca de la mitad su cara tras la chaqueta de Eren, se removió un poco y finalmente dijo en una voz tranquila, "¿Um, por favor, darme algún jugo de fruta? ¿Por favor?"

El camarero soltó una risa entrecortada que intentó y no pudo contener. "Claro que puede, no hay problema, señor" dijo, atrapado entre mantener su sonrisa amable y dejando salir su risa en cómo era de adorable el niño. Cuando se levantó y caminó de regreso a la cocina, logró ver la sonrisa de todos en la mesa al derretirse con tanta dulzura.

Los hombres seguían charlando durante los próximos minutos, riendo de sus propios chistes tontos y burlas a Connie sobre su futuro con Sasha. Eren, siendo el único allí que ya estaba casado, ofrecía sus propios consejos sobre cómo mantener un hogar tranquilo. "Debes saber cuándo debes presionar el problema y cuándo dejarlo ir" dijo "Y recuerda que debes de estar de acuerdo con ella porque NUNCA tendrás la razón!" Los hombres estallan de risa otra vez.

Finalmente, el camarero regresó con una bandeja llena de bocadillos, vasos de tragos y una copa separada. "¡Tiempo de fiesta, señores!" dijo mientras puso un vaso delante de cada uno, colocando los dos solicitados delante de Jean. Jean recogió un vaso y dejó el otro de lado. Estaba sentado al lado de Eren y el niño y el pequeño notó esta acción, así que fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando el camarero arrodilló lo siguiente al otro lado y colocó la copa delante de él. "Y una copa de jugo de fruta para el caballero".

El niño saltó un poco e inmediatamente sujetó la chaqueta de su padre como apoyo, pero de alguna manera fue capaz de reunir el coraje para decir gracias. Sonrió dulcemente al camarero, quien sólo sonrió de nuevo. "No hay problema" dijo mientras se levantó y alejó "Lo pondré en su ficha". Logrando que los hombres estallan de risa otra vez. El niño no vio lo que era tan gracioso, así que llevó la copa a sus labios y comenzó a beberlo.

Eren observó todo esto con una sonrisa divertida y luego levantó su vaso. "Muy bien, todo el mundo, por Connie y Sasha!"

El resto tomaron sus vasos. "¡Por Connie y Sasha!"

"¡Por muchos felices, saludables años!" Eren añadido, y tomó de golpe la bebida, incitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

Connie soltó un "¡Woo!" tan pronto como tragó el alcohol. "Oh, eso es bueno." Entonces empezó a volviendo la cara retorcida que Armin había hecho, como obviamente no encontraba el licor delicioso. El rubio apresuradamente agarró un rollo y lo metió en la boca para absorber el fuerte líquido, los demás en la mesa comenzaron a reír. Incluso el niño en el regazo de Eren también reía.

Pero notó algo mientras los demás estaban distraídos. "¿Tío Jean?" dijo tirando de la manga del hombre. "¿Por qué has pedido dos bebidas si no vas a beber el otro?"

Los ojos de Jean se ampliaron un poco la pregunta, y estaba agradecido de que casi todos los demás en la mesa estuvieran aún preocupados por la reacción de Armin al trago. Sólo Eren también había escuchado la pregunta, y el moreno dio a Jean una sonrisa sorprendentemente solidaria. Jean devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró. "Eso es porque no es para mí" explicó al niño. "Es para mi mejor amigo, mi Ángel Guardián".

El niño había inclinado la cabeza. "¿Ángel Guardián?"

Jean asintió con la cabeza. "Tengo un ángel guardián que me cuida y protege, así que le pido una bebida para él cada vez que salgo para darle las gracias".

El niño estaba tranquilo por unos momentos, contemplando esto. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó pensativo. "¿Lo has visto?"

Jean sonrió. "Yo solía verlo mucho, pero ya no. Todavía sé que está ahí, porque él me ha salvado de los titánes muchas veces. Cada vez que voy a salir lastimado, que alguien me eleva fuera de peligro, más alto de lo que el equipo de maniobras me puede llevar. Para ello, necesitas alas. Así, tiene que ser mi Ángel Guardián. "

La respuesta parecía satisfacer la pregunta del niño y despertar su imaginación, porque de repente sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Eso es genial!" chillaba, agarrando su copa en sus manos. "¿Tiene un nombre?"

"…Marco"

"¡Wow!"

"¿Quieres oír una historia sobre él?"

"¡Uh-huh, cuéntame!"

Eren asintió con la cabeza a Jean, señalando que estaba bien, y el hombre de cabellos claros asintió en respuesta. "Bien, esta vez..."

_La expedición iba inusualmente bien. Habíamos conseguido matar a varios titanes en un tiempo récord con bajas mínimas. Por primera vez, la Legión de Reconocimiento realmente tenía todo bajo control._

_Yo era el único que cometía ese error. Que arrogante. Debíamos para mantener nuestro ingenio sobre nosotros y debíamos de permanecer en guardia, pero, por supuesto, tenía que ser un idiota y creía que las cosas estaban perfectamente bien. Cuán equivocado estaba._

_Los titanes parecían venir de la nada, pero ahora sé que, si hubiera estado prestando atención, los habría visto venir. Vi a Sasha e Historia apuntando detrás de mí y empiezar a gritar para llamar mi atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Un titán de clase 15 metros saltó de los árboles y agarró a mi pierna. Lloré y corté con una de mis cuchillas contra sus dedos, pero tenía pánico como para lograr un corte limpio a través de ellas. Mikasa estaba debajo de mí y ella maniobró hacia arriba para ayudarme, pero apareció otro Titán, uno de clase 7 metros, cerca de ella, bloqueando su camino para mí. He intentado cortar con las cuchillas de nuevo, y tengo un corte mejor esta vez, lo suficiente para dejarme zafar de las manos del Titan antes de que me acercara demasiado a su boca. Disparé mi equipo contra otro árbol para ponerme fuera del camino, pero vaya mi suerte, otro de clase 15 metros apareció y me alcanzó._

_A continuación lo que pasó pasó tan rápido que incluso no lo recuerdo bien. De repente, estaba flotando por encima de las cabezas de los titanes y volando fuera de peligro. Miré hacia abajo y vio que el equipo de maniobra era todavía en su lugar, así no podía entender cómo había logrado levantarme tan alto. Aunque no importaba. Debajo de mí, Levi mató al de clase 7 metros que había llegado después de Mikasa, permitiéndole encontrar su camino al cuello del segundo de clase 15 metros. Tuvo un corte limpio, al igual que Levi saltó y mató al primero de clase 15 metros. Cuando que hice mi camino hacia abajo, los cuerpos ya estaban ardiendo._

_Estaba tan agradecido a poner los pies en una rama estable y respiraba pesadamente para tratar de calmarme. "Jean". Armin llamó desde abajo. "¿Estás bien?"_

_"...¡ Sí!" Yo asentía con la cabeza y temblorosamente salté hacia el suelo, donde el rubio estaba guiando a mi caballo"._

_"¡KIRSCHTEIN!"_

_Alcé mi cabeza y mis ojos abiertos veía en las estrechas, enojadas de Erwin. Yo tragué duro y ahogué un "¿Señor?"_

_"Deberías de saberlo mejor" gritó el Comandante. "No te pongas cómodo aquí. Tienes suerte que lograras escapar; ¡Hay alguien allá arriba debe amarte mucho!"_

_Inhalé una respiración fuerte y asentí con la cabeza. "¡Sí, señor, mis disculpas!" Después había montado en mi caballo y seguí al resto del grupo fuera de la zona y hacia las murallas._

_Estuve inquieto todo el camino. Al mismo tiempo, pensé que era sólo debido a los nervios, pero también sentí que había alguien detrás de mí. Yo seguía mirando hacia atrás pero no vi a nadie, ni siquiera algún titan en la distancia. Tratando de sacudirme la sensación, miré adelante siguiendo al grupo._

_De repente sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me tiró hacia adelante y miré otra vez encima de mi hombro, pero nada estaba detrás de mí._

_"Está bien"._

_Mi cabeza regresó hacia adelante, pero nadie me hablaba. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sentí un soplo de brisa detrás de mí, pero eso no me dejó frío. No, para nada, me dejó cálida sensación._

_Y me sentía seguro._

_"Te tengo"_

_Estaba silencioso todo el camino a las murallas, sabiendo que, si intentaba hablar, solo lloraría. Había sólo una palabra que logró escapar de mis labios mientrasmi caballo galopaba hacia adelante"._

_"Marco..."_

El niño de repente saltó del regazo de Eren y trepó a Jean, envolviendo con sus bracitos alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Se acurrucó contra su pecho y dijo: "Me alegro de que estás a salvo, tío Jean, sería triste si le pasara algo malo."

Jean sonrió ligeramente. "Después de eso, nunca fui arrogante en una expedición fuera de las murallas de nuevo, así que Marco también me salvó una segunda vez."

"Gracias, Ángel Guardián Marco..."

"Y no fue la única. Me ha salvado muchas otras veces. Tal vez te cuente un poco más en otra ocasión"

El niño miró a Jean con una gran sonrisa. "¡Cuéntame ahora!".

Una nueva voz los interrumpió. "No, es suficiente por esta noche".

Todos miraron ver Levi se interpone entre donde estaban sentados Eren y Jean. El niño miró y frunció el ceño tristemente. "Aw, Papá, ¿No me puedo quedar?"

Levi meneó la cabeza. "Absolutamente no, es suficiente por esta noche. Te dejo salir, y ahora ha pasado tu hora de dormir. ¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?"

El niño iba a protestar cuando de pronto recordó el trato que había hecho. Todavía ceñuda, se separó de Jean y fue tomado por su padre. Levi lo tomó en sus brazos y asintió, satisfecho. "Buen niño. Di buenas noches."

El niño hizo lo que fue dicho y saludó a todos en la mesa, quien saludaron también. "Nos vemos mañana, amiguito" Jean dijo, acariciando al niño en la cabeza.

"Bye bye, tío Jean".

Levi se dirigió a Eren. "No te quedes muy tarde afuera" le recordó.

Eren asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé, lo prometo". Entonces él acarició a su hijo en la cabeza. "¿Me das un beso de buenas noches, cariño?" Y sonrió cuando Levi se inclinó para que su hijo plantara un beso en la mejilla de Eren.

"Muy bien, es suficiente" Levi finalmente terminado. "Nos vamos, buenas noches". Y rápidamente dejó el restaurante con su hijo en sus brazos.

Connie sonreía mientras observaba los deja. "Oh sí" dijo "Sasha y yo definitivamente tendremos hijos"

* * *

Unos minutos en el camino de regreso, habló Levi. "¿Has tenido un buen momento?"

El niño asintió, descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de su padre. "Tuve jugo de fruta, y tío Jean me contó una historia sobre su ángel guardián llamado Marco".

Levi dejó una forma pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Él lo sabe?"

El niño asentía con la cabeza otra vez y luego bostezó. No notó que mientras estaba en el restaurante, estaba realmente muy cansado. La hora de dormir estaba empezando a sonar bien para él. "Dijo que Marco ha salvado su vida mucho" murmuró en voz baja, frotándose los ojos con su pequeño puño. "Papá, ¿Tenemos ángeles cuidándonos?"

Levi iba a responder cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento soplaba desde atrás. Se detuvo, suspiró un poco y se volvió, pero todo lo que vio fueron las hojas de otoño arremolinadas que suavemente caían al suelo. Aunque lo que realmente le sorprendió fue cómo el viento le hacía sentir. En otoño aire estaba frío, pero se encontró a si mismo sintiéndose cálido y consolado. Miró su hijo, quien tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo acurrucó cerca al pecho de su papá.

"Papá" el niño dijo soñoliento "Se siente como un montón de gente me abrazara".

Y Levi no podía negar que él sentía lo mismo. Él asintió con la cabeza y colocó un beso sobre la cabeza del niño. "Esos son nuestros ángeles guardianes" dijo "Velan por ti y por mí. Papi también tiene uno. Ella vela por ti y por él. Así que tienes cinco ángeles te mantienen a salvo".

El niño se movió un poco en sus manos."Yay..."

La sonrisa de Levi se amplió un poco, y siguió el camino de regreso a casa. De alguna manera, tiene la sensación de que todo el mundo en el hogar Jaeger soñaría con hermosos ángeles esa noche.

FIN

* * *

Si hay errores de edición, no duden en notificármelo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


End file.
